In recent years, in textile printing with respect to cloth such as cotton, silk, wool, a synthetic fiber, or a mixed fabric, a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects ink toward the surface of cloth, and performs printing of a pattern, or the like, on the cloth has been used. The liquid ejecting apparatus which is used in textile printing is provided with a transport mechanism which transports a recording medium by mounting the recording medium on an endless transport belt, which is adhesive, so as to treat elastic cloth as a printing medium. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, it is necessary to perform cleaning of the transport belt since ink which comes out from a recording medium when performing printing at an end portion of the recording medium, ink which penetrates cloth, a fiber of the cloth, or the like, is attached to the surface of the transport belt. For this reason, for example, in JP-A-2012-116619, an image recording apparatus which is provided with a cleaning device (cleaning unit) which includes a cleaning liquid attaching unit (cleaning roller) which performs cleaning by attaching cleaning liquid onto the surface of an endless belt (transport belt), and a blade which removes the attached cleaning liquid is disclosed.